Legacy War
Alt-Art Selivan.jpg|Selivan Tarquin, one of the most trusted diplomats of his age; died at the onset of the war in 452 Silas Magenta 2.jpg|Silas, leader of the Primogeniture cult Narael Blue-0.jpg|Narael Tarquin, the enigmatic manipulator behind the War Claudion Eledyr.jpg|Claudion Eledyr, Emperor of Thanatos and wielder of the Black Lotus Katris.jpg|Katris Eledyr, named Imperator of Thanatos in 452 Big Dragon.jpg|Ragasodon, the most powerful dragon ever to have lived Cedric Post-Scarring.jpg|Cedric, Canto of the Ezra, and widely considered the greatest warrior in the world Christine 2.jpg|Christine Tarquin, a former Thanosian that desperately tries to fill Selivan's void [[Legacy Conflict]] [[War for the Wolf's Den]] (452-453) * [[Battle of Ely]] (452) * [[Battle of Fellkirk]] (452) * [[Battle of Butter's Pond]] (452) * [[Battle of Lichpin]] (453) * [[Battle of Hoppin Mine]] (453) * [[Battle of Barria]] (453) * [[Siege of Buller's Castle]] (453) * [[Battle of Crift Abbey]] (453) [[Invasion of Brun]] (452) * [[Burning of Teraholm]] [[Dwarvish Enlistment]] [[Northern Expedition]] (452-453) * Only * Two [[Durian Schism]] (453-) * This * Is * [[Battle of Tetovy]] * [[Battle of Molonov]] * [[Siege of ]] * So * There * Are * Going * To * Be * A * Lot * Of * Battles [[Formation of the UFR]] Having successfully rebuffed any diplomatic courting from Thanosian and Citadel-aligned camps, Director Ramsay Chanvil of Rangos firmly placed his nation as an altogether neutral party in the conflict. The Council of Rangos and himself set about securing their own borders and securing alliances with the pair of federations, Dar and Yamos, who had closely followed Rangos since they split away from Pentos nearly a century previously. When news began to arrive about Dural's mounting fragmentation, and reports arrived of Brell's intent to join the war against Thanatos, Rangos recognized this as a perfect opportunity to raise its own status and perhaps supplant Brell as the powerhouse of the region. They sent emissaries to the two federations, and the three countries deliberated for about a week, ironing out the details of a possible annexation. They attempted to make offers to the Republic of Tryr as well, but its current administration rebuffed any attempts to get them at the table, as they were busy courting another possible ally: The Empire of Thanatos itself. Meanwhile, the ancient Pentoshi King, Cameron Orlis, had been receiving some fairly pertinent threats from Thanosian agents, who promised the destruction of his nation if he aligned against them. Duke ____ of Tencho said that they ought to side with Thanatos so that Pentos could possibly win some territory from Brell, while the other two Dukes favored waiting and seeing what would happen. Cameron had no desire to see his nation torn apart by war, so he made a drastic decision: to disassemble the Kingdom of Pentos altogether. He announced the country no longer existed, saying that the other Dukes could side with whichever force they desired. This was made public around the time that Rangos was finalizing its new united Federation, as Duke _____ appealed to them for help. The council decided to offer his Duchy a spot in their new nation, which the Duke happily accepted. When their intent was finally made public in late February, Brell was furious, claiming that Rangos was merely using the political climate of the time to intimidate the other nations into joining with them. The newly minted United Federation of the Riverlands demanded that they be recognized as a sovereign nation, which Brell ultimately refused to do, King Patrem Locke publicly issuing his intent to free the other nations as soon as they were finished contending with the invaders (Thanatos). The UFR had no intent to sit around waiting for this to happen, quickly sending couriers to Imperator Katris and informing her of their desire to declare war on Brell. The UFR marshaled its forces at Montgomery, 40,000 strong, and rapidly marched them to the Brelsh border, just as Thanatos was knocking at its doorstep. [[Brelsh Campaign]] (453) Lamenting the stubbornness of his uncle, Lord Protector Nors "Kale" Locke of Brell, a veteran of the Great Riverlands War, realized his under-prepared forces would have to contend with two powerful armies, and he had no choice but to divide the army, sending 5,000 men to defend Miller's Crossing, the pass into Brell from Rangos, and 30,000 to meet the main Thanosian force near the town of Harmon. Nors at this point was just hoping to buy as much time as possible for Brell to muster and train more troops, as he knew the Kingdom had a larger population than any other nation in the Riverlands, and that if their national spirit was riled up, his people could be a considerable force to contend with. * [[Battle of Miller's Crossing]] * [[Battle of Harmon]] * [[Battle of West Loxley]] * [[Siege of Latford]] * Six * Battles [[Auguarine Theater]] (453-) [[Naval Campaigns]] (452-) (South and East) [[Rulian Campaign]] (453-) * [[Talenia's Guerilla Campaign]] * [[Second Battle of the Burning Fields]] = = =